The invention relates to a method for configuring an assembly workstation, a corresponding assembly workstation, and a method for operating this assembly workstation.
An assembly workstation of the type in question has multiple container receptacle devices, which are each designed to receive at least one associated material container, wherein a first position determination device is provided, using which the position of a hand of a worker or a marking connectable to said hand is ascertainable, wherein the first position determination device is connected to a control device. A corresponding assembly workstation is known from DE 10 2013 220 107 A1.